What a day (Oc Submissions open)
by ShadowKaami
Summary: A day like any other goes horribly wrong and things all go downhill from there or maybe...this is for the best. (Sorry if summary sucks.) (OC submissions) (T because no gore but some blood.)
1. Prolouge

**Hello people of the internet \o/ the name is ShadowKaami but you can call me shadow ;). Here is my first Minecraft story for you guys make sure to tell me if you liked, hated, or just didn't care about some chapters i'm going to be doing. The two main characters descriptions will be in the next chapter. Oh an by the way for this story I want OCs I will decide how many as things progress but for now please just send me one or two if you want, the rules are at the bottom of the page. **

* * *

**(? POV)**

I stood on top of our house in the vast plains of Minecraftia. I looked at the setting sun as nightfall creeped closer by every second. I looked down at my left hand the marking of the hell hound still there embedded in my hand like a birthmark. I remembered what it was like to be "normal" you know going to school hanging out with "friends" the usual. Oh how I missed that old life but I couldn't leave this one either it was how you say in my element. I layed down on my back as I began looking at the twinkling stars with a small smile that began to grow on my face. It was coming, it was almost time for the "night shift."

"Hey Darius get down here bro its almost time!" I heard my friend call

"Yea yea I hear you buddy i'm coming" I replied

I came down through the hatch on top of our house and I grabbed my gear. Dragon scale sword check, Adjustable goggles check, Hell hound check.

"C'mon girl!" I called to my hell hound pet. She waged her tail in excitement and jumped up following me out the house.

As I walked outside I made sure the door was locked and it was, so I ventured into the night. As I walked along the plains I could hear something footsteps and lots of them. I used my goggles to see that there were tons of monsters surrounding us. I stood there with my pet as they came around in a giant circle. I slowly unsheathed my sword as I stood there waiting for the right moment to strike as I waited my hell hound grew more and more impatient.

"You ready?" I asked her

"Roof!" she gave a confirming bark as a reply.

I pulled out my pocket watch from my well pocket and I held it up in the air. I stood there for a few moments.

[1 Mississippi...2 Mississippi...3 Mississippi...NOW!]

I pressed the button on the watch and saw as fire surrounded it its golden color changing into a pitch black. I was ready to get this started. Man I love night shifts!

"APOCALYPSE!" I yelled as the fire surrounded us and the monsters. All that was left after the fight was a giant cloud of smoke rising into the air.

"I walked out of the smoke with my hell hound in tow I grinned to myself as I walked back home.

"Heh heh if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times I love night shifts!"

After my rambling I didn't take notice to some monsters falling from the sky in a trail behind me, I was too busy celebrating.

[I cant wait to tell Crager about this! It finally worked!] I yelled in my mind excitedly

* * *

**Welp there is my prologue-ish thing. Sorry if it sucked and if it was short but like I said its a prologue.**

**Well then here are the rules for OC submissions:**

**Requirements-**

**Name: (Should know how to do this)**

**Age: (Should know how to do this)**

**Race: (By race I mean if your going to be a full human, hybrid, or mob and no there will not be any wither/enderdragon mobs. And also anything you can think of you can make yourself as long as its not a boss or overpowered considering this wont be your average vanilla Minecraft.)**

**Appearance: (Be at least semi-descriptive)**

**Background: (I can not stress this enough DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES make your character's back story over dramatic like his/her parents died or he/she has no family or he/she yadda yadda yadda. I'm tired of seeing people Mary sue/stue their Ocs because if you do don't even think about getting a reply).**

**Specialties: ( Things like in brewing, fighting, smithing, etc. Once again do not make your character overpower in this chatagory like being the greatest smith in all of Minecraftia unless you have a good reason in your background and no you cant have things like an IQ over 200 or being a doctor at age 10.)**

**Special items: (Anything special like a family necklace or something of the sort.)**

**Personality: (Please include likes and dislikes. And how they act in different situations.)**

**Well that's all for now and make sure to send me your OC in PMs you can send in reviews as well but if you want the fastest reaction go with PM.**


	2. Chapter 1: The average joe

**Hello people of the great internet! \o/ I welcome you back to What a Day!. I'd like to thank True Savage, BlazetheDragonite, King James10158, and Daisy-is-Lazy for submitting their Ocs! :). Now for the people who want their Ocs in still I am still open for Oc submissions. How many I want I have no idea just going to have to go with the flow but I am looking for Evil Ocs as well for you people out there who are into that :) Welp i'm done rambling on to the story! By the way this is before the prologue happened so if you get confused that is why. *Kicks the start button***

* * *

**(Previously)**

**_"Heh heh if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times I love night shifts!"_**

* * *

(Crager's POV)

I slowly woke up out of my bed as I threw the blankets to the side and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was your average guy in Minecraftia I had brown messy hair tanned skin deep blue eyes and an average build for any 17 year old guy. I walked out of my small house and I began walking down the gravel road giving a wave to the passing villagers and a pet to any animals that came up to me. I kept walking until I got to the blacksmith forge and I saw a tall muscular man with orange hair that was shaggy and he had very tan skin as well and he wore the basic villager wear with a black apron on it. Currently he was working at the forge trying to well forge something. I slowly came up behind him and tapped his shoulder in which he did a slow 180 looking me in the eyes.

"Oh Crager its you what can I do for you my boy?" He questioned

"I'm looking for Darius at the moment you know where he is?" I asked

"Oh him he is sleeping on the crafting table further in the forge." He made a thumb over inside

"Thanks" I then decided to walk into the forge and I was quite surprised

There was Darius sleeping on the crafting table in the same attire as the smith outside with nothing around him but a bunch of different items. Darius is also your average guy he had dark skin, low cut black hair, grey eyes, and he had a lean build to him by 16 year old standards. He had a couple iron swords made, some armor, and even some jewelry and from the looks of the unfinished iron gear in front of him he passed out on the job.

[Wow I've never seen him work so hard before.]

I decided to nudge him a bit no response, I punched him a bit no response, I drenched him in -10 degree cold water….

"HOLY F) &)% ) SH ) WHAT THE F( $ YOU B %* !" He greeted in his colorful language after getting his wake up call.

[BINGO!]

After he calmed down and got himself dry Darius stood at a table and began eating a chicken very fast.

"So what was that wake up call for?"

"We need to go to our hideout remember? We need those resources right?"

"Yea yea I hear you just let me get my gear ok?"

I gave a nod and he went off into the other room to get his gear ready. He then came out with a grey hoodie with red highlights with grey sweatpants and grey shoes. He also had the same pocket watch he always has around his neck with he goggles around his neck as well and an iron sword on his waist and a thin plated iron gauntlet on his right hand.

"hmm yea ok lets go." I was about to walk off until I felt a strange draft come over me all of a sudden

"You're going to go out in your Pjs?" Darius asked as he arched an eyebrow and as I looked down and felt heat rise to my head in embarrassment I then ran back to my home hearing a few giggles from the villagers as I ran by.

I then came back out in my proper gear. I had a Black hoodie on that had fur on the hood along with normal jeans and black shoes. I also had a special custom cutlass Darius made for me around my waist that had a golden hilt/hand guard and an iron blade. I then got together with Darius so we can go on our trip. We walked endlessly in the forest until we found an iron hatch beside one of the trees. Darius quickly looked around to make sure no one was around and he opened up the hatch motioning for me to come in quickly as he jumped down. I followed in suit jumping down after him. When I got down I saw that there was our normal mining area full of coal, iron, emerald, and other deposits with our chest right in the middle. I did the usual and got our pickaxes and i threw one over to Darius who caught it with ease and began mining. I began mining too with my bow on my back just in case. I heard something scatter on the ground and I quickly pulled out my bow and fired. I hit a wall and when I looked down turns out it was just a mouse I sighed and got back to work. We are going to need these resources to improve the villages defenses.

"Hey Darius have you seen anything unusual lately?"

"Hmm no why?"

"No reason…"

I got back to mining but then I heard rocks crumbling but I just thought it was Darius mining a lose vein.

(Darius POV)

I took one more swing and the rocks began crumbling and forming into some kind of hole revealing a bright golden light. It took some time for my eyes to adjust but when they did I was dumbfounded. It looked like a whole forest of trees with white leaves and golden apples. I slowly took a step in and looked at the scenery in front of me. Trees with golden apples everywhere all radiating a dim white light in the darkness a few streams surrounded the trees forming a small island, golden spheres floated in the sky and when I tried to touch one it simply split into smaller spheres and then disappeared.

"Whoa…." was the only word I could use to describe this place.

I heard someone slide down into the hole as well but I didn't think anything of it this sight was too much to simply push aside. I then started walking into the middle of the forest hearing Crager yelling at me to come back but for some reason I was too focused on this place to notice. When I got to the middle of the forest there stood a single apple this one wasn't like the others it radiated its own golden light and it was larger than the others. I stood there watching thinking of how much this will help the village if we brought this back there would probably be bidding wars for this thing I chuckled at the thought. I slowly picked it up and began bringing it back to Crager I am going to love the look on his face.

"Hey Crager look at what I found!"

"What are you talking abo-" He stared at the golden apple I had in my hands then rushed over to see it.

"Where did you find this thing!?"

"It was in the hole didn't you come in too?"

"Huh? What hole?"

"The one back….there….."

I was once again dumbfounded the hole was gone! No trace of it anywhere no crack no golden light nothing!

"Err….nothing lets take this back to the village this might turn out to be of great value and will keep the village good on money."

"Yea your right come on lets go."

We walked out of our cave and walked towards the village talking about what we can do after this but we didn't take notice to the shadow of a man walking behind us. As we continued walking I had a sudden vision that I didn't want to tell Crager even though I had a feeling it was important. The trees began losing their leaves.

* * *

**Welp there is my first actual chapter did you like it or hate it? Well that's it for me I will see you next time in chapter 2! \o/**

**P.S. OCs will begin to appear in next chapter.**


	3. Authors note

**I am very sorry to the people who have been reading my story lately and have been wanted a new chapter up. A lot of school stuff has been going on with projects and *sigh* the gruesome N.H.D project (If you know what i'm talking about you will understand) so don't worry I am still going to write just its going to be delayed so expect the next chapter to be coming soon.**

**-Connection lost-**


	4. Chapter 2: This sucks

***The Ocs were calmly watching a big screen movie in a small theater (You can chose what they're watching***

**Darius: UGH! When is this dumb writer coming back!?**

**Crager: I have no idea...oh well! *goes back to eating popcorn***

**Sam: *Walks in after going on a search* Still can't find him...**

**James: *Shrugs* Meh he will be back soon.**

**Blaze: ...*Is slowly punching a flaming wall***

**Crager: When did you...never mind.**

***Movies changes to a number 10***

**Screen: Warning this video will self-destruct in 10...milliseconds.**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**ShadowKaami: I'M BACK DID YA MISS ME!?**

***KABOOM***

**-Connection lost- **

**(Crager POV)**

I laid in the cold bed in my small house. After me and Darius got back from that weird cave it suddenly started to lightly snow then that light falling became more and more drastic until it turned into a full on blizzard. Luckily the villagers here has special glowstone lamps that keep everybody warm otherwise I'd be a human Popsicle.

"Man...this sucks..."

I tried to get myself some sleep keeping the golden apple on the shelf next to me, still radiating its golden (Budder) light upon my face. I closed my eyes and I began to hear whispers I tried to shrug them off but they grew louder and louder until I could make out what they were saying.

"RETURN IT! RETURN IT! RETURN THE APPLE! RETURN THE APPLE!"

I continued trying to shrug them off but it just got worse.

"GIVE IT TO ME! NO TO ME! TO ME! THE APPLE MUST BE USED TO BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM B-"

Crager: "SHUT UP!"

I jumped up off my bed grabbed my sword and swiped only to see thin air. I stared at the apple again and for some reason it seems that the light grew dimmer. I cautiously lay my head back down in the bed sword in hand and this time there were no whispers not even the sound of the raging blizzard could be heard in the house.

**-The next day-**

I groggily walked out of my home, the snow completely melted. As I came down the road everyone was their good old self, cheerful and happy, but I wasn't. I felt like a sac of potatoes today so I talked to the doctor and she said I was completely fine and that it was just some morning grogginess. I walked down over to the blacksmith and found out that Darius had went on a trip to find some materials so they could set up the auction house for that apple we found. I decided that it was best that I went out hunting so that I could bring some food for the people who would be coming. You see most villages think of gold as the metal of the gods but we don't see it like that. If anything we look at gold and just see another metal ready for the forge, but other villages craze for this stuff so why not sell it. As I walked down farther in the path to the roofed forest otherwise known as the forest of Herobrine due to some guy apparently disappearing after going in it.

Crager: "PFFT! What a laugh!"

I came through the path and found some squirrels walking around so I started unloading some arrows on em. I managed to get 4/7 of them not a good catch but not a bag one either. I then found some cattle as well but this was a bit strange cattle are usually found in the plains what are they doing here? I didn't question it much after that so I fired a shot to its head instantly putting it out of commission. I skinned it and cooked it over a fire I made. After that was over with I dragged a large load of food back to the village. Luckily that cow I got was a fatty so there would be plenty of meat to go around and the squirrels would make good appetizers. I wondered where Darius was after I brought all the food to the butcher, after all it was kind of lonely without him around.

**(Darius POV)**

Darius: *Huff* *Huff*

I was covered in small splats of blood after that attack from a pack of wolves attacked me out of nowhere. I laid on my back in a total daze of both shock and horror. I have never killed anybody or anything before yea I seemed like a guy who would slug you for saying something that I didn't like but killing just wasn't in me...until now that is. My hands shook as I remembered what happened.

-Flashback..back...back...back-

I was just chopping down some wood that was needed to build one of the auction houses until I heard a rustle in one of the bushes. I stood still for a moment and listened. I heard a low growl. I slowly backed away from the bush but it was too late a large grey wolf pounced on me and then more of them came in after me all biting and clawing at me in multiple areas. I swung my axe wildly hearing small sounds of cutting flesh and cracking bones but they still came on me and I kept swinging. I kept swinging and swinging it felt like an eternity until everything stopped there was no more biting or scratching anymore. I slowly opened my eyes to see all the wolves either on the ground limping from the blunt of my axe or dead from being sliced up in the mayhem.

Darius: "W-what did I just do..."

I slowly stood up in a daze and I walked away from the wolves. I didn't care what had just happened my mind just went into overdrive about getting out of this forest but with each step I grew weaker and weaker until I flopped over onto my chest. I then began to crawl my way out until I made it to a clearing into the plains this was the way back to the village I knew this path. I chuckled darkly as I came to a realization.

Darius: "How am I going to make it out of this situation?"

My vision kept going in and out in and out but I kept going and going until everything went white. I though I was a goner until I saw something peering over my head. It looked like a...skeleton? I suddenly had a bunch of questions in my head about what was going on but I blacked out.

**(Unknown POV)**

?: "Well well well will you look at that. A filthy human is in our presence."

?: "What should we do with it?"

?: "Lets see what the 'king' says about this."

?" *chuckles darkly*

We picked up the filth and carried him over to the skeletal castle we have a lot of questions about this one but for now the 'king' wishes to speak with him. Hehehe its going to be a bloodbath!

**Man it is so good to be able to stretch my good old writing fingers again. Did you like/hate? Tell me in a review if you;d like and remember OC submission's are still open good or evil. Welp thats it for me im signing off for now. PEACE!**

**\o/!**


End file.
